


Walk of Shame

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Distracted Walking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Steve shifted, his seashell necklace falling into the dip of his throat, until he turned on the couch and opened his eyes. A pumpkin stared back.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Because ferret had a wee-prompt for the day after of Halloween. 
> 
> This is also a mcukinkbingo square, info included in the endnotes because spoilers.

Steve woke on the couch. Someone, probably Nat, had put a blanket over him. He was grateful for it because with no shirt he'd be freezing cold in the poorly heated apartment. He shifted, his seashell necklace falling into the dip of his throat, until he turned on the couch and opened his eyes. A pumpkin stared back.

“Good morning, Natalia,” Steve greeted the pumpkin with a smile. Bucky had named it after his fourth Zombie Slime Shooter, in Russian, in a poor attempt to flirt with Nat. Next to it was an array of candy wrappers and leftover fur from Clint’s Lucky the Dog costume. Steve took a moment to yawn, stretch, before standing to begin post-party cleanup.

On the other end of the apartment, Clint and Nat’s bedroom doors were both closed and after his attempt at straightening up, he found his flip flops and headed through the spiderweb covered entryway for the door.

The morning was bright, and he winced away from the sun, thankful for the unseasonable warmth because he was definitely walking around lower manhattan in a bathing suit and seashell necklace. At least it was the day after Halloween?

He pulled out his phone to look at the time. Not even nine in the morning on a Saturday, which explained why the sidewalks were mostly empty, leaving few to witness his walk of--

Face tipped down to stare at his phone, Steve walked right into something. He looked up, ready to apologize to a traffic sign or pole, but instead he saw the top of a head, a brunet head to be exact, that was also looking at his phone. When the man looked up, startled, Steve saw a face, full of wide eyes and elaborate facial hair.

The stranger's wide eyes quickly left his own to travel down his neck and over his chest. His smile widened. “Hello there, and a good morning to me.” The man outstretched his hand for Steve to shake, which he did albeit tentatively. “Tony’s the name.” He paused like he was waiting for Steve to say something, but he was too busy staring at Tony’s costume. He wore what a bright orange jumpsuit only it was puffier than any regular outfit, and in his hand was what looked to be a diving helmet. 

“Are you a deep sea diver?”

“Really? You see the Z-1 Stark Space Suit and think ocean? No, no, no, I can assure you, I am out of this world.” Tony said the lame line with such certainty, Steve couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. When he looked back at Tony, his eyes were back on Steve’s abs. Steve cleared his throat. “What? Oh, sorry, right. I was just thinking that you thinking I was a diver made sense, you being a surfer and all.” 

“Oh, well, you see--,” Steve began only to have Tony interrupt him.

“Can’t say you don’t play the part well. Sun-bleached blonde hair, ocean blue eyes. And seriously, did you buy those abs at Party City, because they can’t be real, like, I'm seeing them and I still don't believe in them. I just want to reach out and touch. Which I won’t, because that’s weird. But yeah...” He passed the helmet from one arm to another, shifting. “What were we talking about again? Oh right, Tony, my name is Tony, and you’re…” He looked Steve up and down, narrowing his eyes as he assessed him. It made Steve feel tingly in a way he’d never been this close after meeting someone, like he was their sole focus. “Steve.” Tony snapped. “Your name is Steve.”

A shot of adrenaline and for some reason, Steve felt the need to look over his shoulder. “How did you know that?”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Are you serious? That’s great. Wow. Go me.” He bent over with another round of laughter, but something on Steve's face made him shake his head and try to gather his breath. “I swear, in that getup. Made for the part, lifeguard. It was either Steve or Mike. Or maybe Ken.”

“Ken?”

“You know, Barbie’s boytoy.”

“What?”

Tony sighed very heavily with a grin on his face. “We’ve digressed. My name is Tony, you’re name is obviously Surfer Steve and we’re going to walk around the corner to a pancake place I know.” 

“We are?” Steve knew his cheeks had flushed, the adrenaline from meeting a whirlwind like Tony but also...the eyes narrowed again, like they could read Steve’s thoughts, and so he tried not to think about the way Tony’s lips pursed as if waiting for a kiss while his mind turned.

“I’m pretty sure you want to join, but I’ve been told it’s polite to ask.”

Steve chuckled, amusement mellowing the initial rush of adrenaline from Tony’s offer. “You never actually asked a question.” 

Tony shifted again, tried to make a gesture with his hands but was thwarted by the helmet. “Well, what can I say? I tried.” 

“Space cadet.” Steve tapped his knuckles against the helmet’s glass, because the man looked a bit dejected, and Steve hadn’t meant to reject him, if that’s what Tony thought had happened just then. “I guess weirder pairs than a surfer and an astronaut have walked into a diner.”

Tony’s smile was brilliant. “Maybe, but I can’t think of one. And I’m a genius.”

“Like for Halloween?” Steve asked, because he found he wanted to get a rise out of this stranger just to see his eyes dance with challenge.

“Oh, you have so much to learn about me, Surfer Steve. Come, pancakes await. Let’s hang ten!” 

Tony started towards the diner, and Steve followed after him. “You have a lot to learn, too. Like I keep saying, I’m not really a surfer, like I bet you’re not really an astronaut.”

Tony stopped short by the door of the diner. “We’ll leave that little falsehood aside for now, while I ask, then why the swim trunks?”

Steve shook his head and pushed passed Tony.  “Let me tell you about my lovable little shit of a friend named Clint.”

The door swung shut behind him but from the street you could hear their laughter as Steve shared the story of how his friends won a bet and he ended up shirtless for Halloween. Tony approved. 

**Author's Note:**

> MCUkinkbingo square - I3 - First Date


End file.
